


Yuta Has Become Catholic

by MILF



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Catholicism, McDonald's, Otherkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILF/pseuds/MILF
Summary: I shall not feel the progeny of heaven.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Yuta Has Become Catholic

**Author's Note:**

> I shall not feel the progeny of heaven.  
> For the sake of this work, all characters depicted are 21+.

With a quick bow and a wave out to the audience, Yuta held the smile on his face as the curtains slowly closed, cutting him and Hinata off from the crowd of about one hundred people, only about thirty or so of which were clapping and quietly at that. They had performed well, or at least Yuta didn’t feel like they messed up too bad, but this was certainly a hard gig. Hinata seemed to always be signing the two of them up to any venue that’d pay their rates but this one was definitely the strangest yet. Yuta let out a sigh as he began to exit stage left, passing a short boy that had just finished pulling the curtain ropes, as he leaned over the small blue cooler that was sitting in a corner. He popped open the lid and fished a water bottle out of the slush. He immediately took a large and refreshing _gulp_ from the bottle. He was exhausted. Not physically, he’d barely broken a sweat, but mentally. Performing for a crowd of Catholic kids on a small creaky wooden stage may not sound like much but it was certainly a change of pace from his usual. In fact, ever since they’d entered the school, it felt like there was a weight over him. Maybe the air was humid. Bad AC or something. 

Suddenly there was a slap on his back, causing Yuta to jump and let go of the cooler lid, the lid falling closed with a _ka-chunk_. “Hey,” Hinata sounded as cheerful as usual “how’re ya feeling Yuta?”

Yuta stood and turned to face Hinata. Hinata looked like he was full of energy, not the slightest hint of fatigue on his face, his cheeks ever so slightly rosy. “I’m… a little out there. But nothing I can’t handle.” Yuta replied and put a slight smile on his face, not wanting to worry his brother too much. He could tell that his smile looked a little fake but…

“Awesome.” Of course, Hinata didn’t notice that. “So, I just checked my phone aaand…” Hinata trailed off, simply holding his phone up to Yuta’s face with an enthusiasm that most would call infectious. In fact, Hinata was swaying back and forth just ever so slightly, as if his excitement was forcing him into perpetual motion.

Hinata’s phone was open to a text conversation. The name at the top read “Cosmic PR☆ C-san★”. _Gulp_. It must be something important if it’s straight from Cosmic. 

* * *

**No, you cannot sue a venue for having ghost peppers on a buffet table. Yes, it’s weird, but it’s not illegal.**

😡😡😡😡

* * *

That’s… probably not the part of the conversation that Hinata was showing him.

* * *

**Hey, you got a show today. 12:30 @ St. James Catholic School For Young Minds. Don’t forget and I still can’t believe you actually signed on for this. 2wink church next? lol**

**👌😊 omw**

**Hope your show went well. Some members of Crazy:B wanna meet up and talk about a possible collab, McD’s on Main right after your show. They’re paying**

**ofc we goin 😄🍦 😃🍟**

**Thank you, it’s appreciated.**

* * *

Wow. He certainly had an interesting rapport with that Cosmic representative. Nevermind that though, they’ve got plans apparently. And with Crazy:B at that? Thinking on it now, Yuta had never really had a proper “meeting” with anyone from Crazy:B. So to suddenly get contacted by them now and for a collaboration no less? Pretty exciting stuff. The only thing putting a damper on this was the beginnings of a headache Yuta was feeling, but hopefully it’ll go during the car ride. 

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Yuta nodded at Hinata. Hinata quickly gathered their things into the duffle bag they’d brought into the building and immediately exited through the back of the stage. Yuta could barely discern Hinata shouting “I already ordered an Uber so hurry up!” as he left. With a sigh, Yuta gathered up his things and finished off his water bottle, tossing it in a trash can near the exit. Yuta muttered a quiet “Thanks.” at the students backstage, motioning a hand towards the one adult he could see, an older woman dressed in a habit. The woman clasped her hands in prayer and averted her gaze downwards at that. Yuta dashed out the exit as he saw this, worrying he’d accidentally offended her somehow and not ready to deal with whatever may come from that. 

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

The McDonald’s parking lot was surprisingly empty. This was Yuta’s first thought as he stepped out of the Uber. Excluding the vehicle they’d just arrived in, there were only four vehicles in the rather large lot: A red Toyota Camry, a bright pink VW Beetle, a small bus labelled “Community Transportation”, and a silver Honda Pilot. The contrast was even more evident looking at the McDonald’s itself which was rather large due to the “PlayPlace” that the large sign on top of the building touted. Just from the outside, it was easy to tell that the actual restaurant was only about a quarter of the building, the rest devoted to the rather massive PlayPlace. Yuta scratched at his chin, which suddenly itched, and followed as Hinata headed into the building.

Inside the McDonald’s was unnervingly empty. Tables and chairs were vacant, awaiting non-existent customers, and the silent speakers let out a subtle electric hum. The only other sounds were the somewhat muffled sound of cars passing by outside and the Aoi brothers own breathing. Over at a large buffet-style table sat a man with bright red hair, who Yuta immediately recognized as Rinne Amagi, staring intently at his smartphone. Hinata broke the silence with a cheerful “Heya!”, causing Rinne to pocket his phone and walk over to the pair.

“Heya right back!” Rinne remarked with a smile on his face “Super glad to see you two. Come on over, sit down.” He motioned towards the table he was sitting at when they entered. The table only had chairs on one of the long sides -- five total. Yuta walked over to the table and looked at it, it’s surface surprisingly clean, almost sparkling. Yuta could feel Rinne’s eyes at his back and before things could get awkward he interjected.

  
  
“How about…” Yuta started, fumbling around in his jacket looking for his phone “We get a little picture for Twitter?” Yuta smiled at Rinne, who immediately nodded and stood next to Yuta. Hinata naturally followed suit, standing at Rinne’s side, sandwiching him between the two brothers. 

“Say… Tabasco!” Yuta shouted out and smiled, the other two stifling a giggle before smiling the same. _Click_. A pretty good shot for the first attempt. Yuta stuffed his phone back in his jacket pocket before turning to Rinne. “So… it’s just you?” Yuta motioned to the five chairs as he spoke.

“Oh, of course not. Niki’s here too. Been in the bathroom since we got here but I guess that’s what mobile games do to you.” Rinne smirked at his own joke as he sat down at the table. Hinata let out a slight giggle, likely out of respect instead of actual enjoyment, and sat down to Rinne’s left. “Also Cosmic said they might send someone over to spectate, hence the five chairs. PR or something I guess.”

Hinata nodded as Rinne finished his sentence and immediately jumped in with a question of his own. “Why’s the place so empty? Business that bad?” Rinne shook his head and idly twirled a bit of his hair in one hand. “Probably not. I’m guessing maybe Niki rented the place out so they could handle the food? Didn’t ask ‘em on the ride or anything though so I don’t really know.”

In that moment, Yuta felt a sudden intense pang of pain in his hands. He instinctually let out a hiss as he grabbed at his hand. His palms ached as did the back of his hands, as if they’d just been dragged across hot coals. Hinata turned his attention to his brother immediately at hearing the sound of him in pain.

“Yuta, are you…” Hinata trailed off and interrupted himself “Woah, Yuta, you’re looking really pale.” Yuta raised a hand to his face and touched his cheek. His hands were cold. His cheek was cold too. 

“Hold on, I just…” Yuta placed a hand on the table to balance himself as he felt his legs shake ever so slightly “I think I’m just… a little carsick.” Yuta tried to ease Hinata’s worries and started walking off towards the back of the restaurant. “I’m just gonna… sit in the bathroom for a bit.” Hinata looked at Yuta as he began to walk off towards the bathroom and then slowly sat back down to continue talking to Rinne. Yuta followed the signs to the bathroom, which lay in the backend of the restaurant. Though the bathroom door was to his left, dead ahead was the entrance to the PlayPlace. ‘Why not?’ Yuta thought as he pushed open the door to the PlayPlace.

The PlayPlace was a large plastic construction, a network of tubes, slides, and square landing areas. It was significantly taller than the restaurant itself and was encased entirely in a semi-transparent plastic cube. As he’d discerned from outside, it was basically like the one-way glass on cars, but plastic. There was a small purple area with what appeared to be plastic lockers at the front of the PlayPlace. Above it was a large sign featuring a clown that read “KIDS, DON’T FORGET TO TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES” in Comic Sans font. Yuta scoffed and walked past it to a plastic tube labelled “ENTER”. Yuta got on his hands and knees and crawled in, all the while telling himself that he was just doing it because ‘it’s a new experience’. 

Due to his small stature, Yuta rather easily fit into the PlayPlace and soon found himself at a square area surrounded by a soft mesh net with floors made of foam covered in some sort of synthetic fabric-plastic hybrid. Yuta crawled to the center of the room and flopped down, stretching out his arms and legs, and let out a sigh. What was going on with him? Sure, playing for a bunch of religious kids is weird but it shouldn’t be this much of a detriment. Of course that’s just him assuming that’s why and well… That’s ridiculous, right? Maybe he actually was carsick. He pushed the thought out of his mind and idly scratched his chin. He closed his eyes slowly. Just a small break to restabilize or… something like that.

Yuta pulled out his phone and looked at the selfie he’d just taken with Rinne and Hinata. It was a good picture. Twitter captions are difficult but… he can figure this out. He opened up Twitter and started writing the tweet to go with the picture. Admittedly, he didn’t really have any sort of plan. Maybe just some… ironic hashtags? That’s what people do these days, right? Maybe that’ll help with the popularity or something, if people end up retweeting it just for the weird hashtags. That seems good, maybe just funny enough. Send tweet.

Just then, Yuta heard the sound of someone coughing repeatedly. It was loud. Like they were right next to him. The sound startled Yuta and he immediately got right back into the crawling position, somewhat clumsily owing to the speed he tried to do so. He looked around through the mesh net. The door to the PlayPlace looked undisturbed, so surely it wasn’t Hinata or Rinne. Maybe Niki had snuck in here earlier with the same idea as him? Yuta found a tube that looked like it ascended, and crawled upwards to the next level of the square.

_Splurt_ . A most unpleasant sound graced his ears and a similar sight to his eyes. Sitting there, crumbled in a corner, was a person. Their entire head was covered in gauze wrap, the only thing that peeked out being some strands of dark grey hair, and the front(?) of the gauze wrap was stained a bright red. The person wore a simple pair of jeans and a plain white shirt with a black honeycomb logo on it, however the shirt was now similarly stained red down the front. Is this… Is this person… Niki? Yuta slowly crawled towards them, reaching a hand out for the gauze wrap covering their face. Just remove a little and make sure. Just a little bit and you can go get help. Just a -- _CRUNCH._ The person leaned forward, their head smacking into the artificial flooring with a wet _plap_ , leaving a small pool of blood below the impact. Yuta jumped back on instinct. Help. He needed to go get help.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

“Niki!” Yuta shouted as he busted open the doors out of the PlayPlace. 

“What?” came a familiar voice in reply. Yuta ran back out into the main room and was surprised to see, sitting there at the table with everyone else, was Niki. “Yuta! Come sit down!” Niki gestured to the table, which was now covered in trays of fries, nuggets, and burgers. There was a new face sitting to Niki’s right, an older woman wearing a large pair of sunglasses. _Cosmic Productions_ read her blazer. She’s the PR representative.

“Hold on, I was in the PlayPlace and--” Yuta started to try and explain what he had just seen but was interrupted by Niki.

“You were in the PlayPlace? Pfft, well come sit and tell us all about it kiddo.” He said with a smug edge to his voice. Yuta let out a heavy sigh and walked around the table to go sit. Maybe he was just seeing things. He took his spot in the middle seat. To his right, Rinne and Hinata were still conversing amongst each other. To his left, Niki and the silent PR person sat looking at Yuta. Yuta cleared his throat. Awkward.

“Hey uh, Yuta.” Hinata’s voice broke the brief silence. “Can you hand me a burger?” The burgers were on Yuta’s left side. 

“And while you’re at it,” Niki quickly interjected “I’d love a box of nuggets.” The nuggets were on Yuta’s right side. 

Yuta reached his left hand out and grabbed a McDouble still in its wrapping and at the same time reached his right hand out to grab a box of ten McNuggets.

Suddenly it felt as though time had come to crawl. Yuta suddenly became aware of his own breathing, the feeling of the oxygen in his lungs suddenly prominent, a feeling that's always been there. The beating of his heart, his nostrils expanding and contracting, the blood in his veins pumping. They were all suddenly so very present. And at the same time, he felt Niki lay their head on his shoulder. 

“Draw us forth, God of all creation.” Niki began to speak in a tone of voice much more mellow than before. “Draw us forward and away from limited certainty, into the immense world of your love. Give us the capacity to, even for a moment, taste the richness of the feast you give us. Give us the peace to live with uncertainty, with questions, with doubts. Help us to experience the world anew with open wonder.” Suddenly, Niki moved their face closer to Yuta’s. Yuta tried to move back, but couldn’t. He was stuck with his arms outstretched. 

Niki placed a gentle kiss on Yuta’s cheek and pulled back with a smile. Niki brought their hands together in prayer for just a few moments and then moved to grab something from their pocket. Just then, Yuta felt a sharp pain in their side and a wet sensation as well.

“Amen.” Niki whispered. The pain got worse. It twisted and moved. Up, down, left, right, it was everywhere. The intense beating of his heart, his rapid breathing, the blood in his veins spilling out onto his skin. All so present, the only thing he could feel. It’s too much. They can’t. Help. If there’s someone out there, someone, anyone, who can help. Please, if there’s a Go--

⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆

**Author's Note:**

> twink silent hill


End file.
